Destination Imagination/Transcript
Opening 'Scene 1: Street' episode begins on a rainy night, a man and a woman were carrying a toy chest with chains around it into the car's trunk. After they put it in, the couple hug each other. Little Boy: off-screen Mommy? Daddy? look at their son who is grabbing his mom's skirt and is afraid. She grabs her son up. Little Boy's mother: It's okay, sweetie. him You’re safe now. Little Boy's father: as the screen zooms in the crate I’m taking it to a place where it can’t keep you away from us anymore. Everything’s going to be all right. flashes as the little boy and his mother were afraid of what’s inside the crate and hug. The car revs off-screen, the screen pans higher to the moon. The title shows the name “Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination”. Act 1 'Scene 2: Foster’s Front Yard / Frankie’s Room' was a bright and sunny morning, where we see Foster’s in perfect shape outside. Then it shows Frankie sleeping peacefully in her bedroom until... Mr. Herriman: the speaker, which startled Frankie out of bed Miss Frances. It’s 6:33 A.M. You’re late. 'Scene 3: Various Rooms / Bloo’s Room' the hallways, Frankie is walking to a bedroom door, knocking on it, and reminding imaginary friends to wake up. Frankie: Rise and shine, Murphy and Durphy. Breakfast in 10. the door, walks to and knocks on another, and wakes up other imaginary friends Morning, Clambake, Cy, and Jimmy Shoes. Almost time for breakfast. Cy: of the bedroom Uh, Frankie... Frankie: No worries. Saw you ran out last night. a roll of toilet paper in the room offscreen and closes the door now see the outside window views of Frankie walking to another door. Flutter Nutter: of the bedroom Uh, Frankie... Frankie: interrupts Clean socks-- Don’t match. Told you I wouldn’t forget. the door, walks to and knocks on another, and wakes up another friend Good morning, Jackie. Got your eyedrops. Frankie: Where am I? ???: Hello. gets scared as they creatures run away, and she gets a licorice whip Frankie: Who's there?! I gotta giant licorice whip! I'm not afraid to use it! ???: Sorry, sorry. It's okay, I... I just wanted to say hi. Act 2 Eduardo: "Mr. Herriman is a big fat-" Wilt: Whoa, whoa, whoa! a crayon and crosses out the writting I'm sorry, Ed. But you shouldn't be reading that. Eduardo: That guy talked. The Gang (Except Bloo): What Guy? Eduardo: That angry guy with a big stick's running right towards us. is a Webble-like Cop who is blowing his whistle with a bunch of Weeble-Like Police Men Cop: Intruders! Intruders! Mac: Run! Cop: You do not belong here! Return to your world, immediately! grabs Bloo from the Astronaut like food stocker. Bloo: I'm not through with you! continue running as the webble cops chase them and then they are trapped between the bridge Cop: Leave now or face the consequences! Bloo: You'll never take me alive copper! Act 3 Mac is saved and on a canoe as Bloo bounce like a fish, coughing Mac: Balls aren't water, Bloo. You can't drown in balls. Bloo: Whatever. Coco spits out the balls and the hand that saved him catches them Hero: My friends, I've find it most joyous to see thou art unscathed. Despite the unnerving matter that I averted thy capture. Thou must forgive my unforeseeable methods. But it was most fundamental, that the whereabouts of our flight be heeded not. Eduardo: Oh no, me no speak in English. Mac: Uh, thanks for saving us. Hero: Twas nothing. For it was nearly my sworn duty as a Maverick Mutineer and renegade against the present reign of the Tyrant King. Everyone: Tyrant King!? Hero: Who's corrupt army were thy unsuccessful pursuers. The Tyrant King is also the villain who hath kidnapped a red haired maiden. Everyone: Frankie! Hero: Held against her well. And imperative fortress of the king, beyond the desert, to be wed and made captive queen of this land! Mac: We got to save her! Hero: Never fear, for I shall go forth and rescue thine maiden, and thou shall follow the stream hinz forth to the safety of thy own world. Mac: What?! jumps off the boat to the dock Hero: Fare thee well. the boat forward the gang pedal faster Mac: Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Hero: What art thou doing? the heroes paddle faster Hero: No, no really. Tis okay. I shall get her and send her to thy world! Where you should be going, post haste! paddle to the dock but the Hero puts his foot on the boat Hero: No really. Gah! I mind not! struggle Hero: Please! Go! Coco lays an egg, and go out a flamethrower and blasts it at to make the river of balls melt and the Hero and the others stop Eduardo: Ayechiwhawha. they run out of the river of balls and to the Hero Hero: So... that thou want to go to then? Mac: Well, duh. What do you think the paddling, and yelling, and flame throwing was for?! Hero: Oh well. Alright then. But, I must warn thee: the way to thine princess is perilous. For the Tyrant king now knows of your presence, and he will stop at nothing to keep thee from his future queen. The way is treacherous, this landscape has been transform by his wickedness. The very soil bond to execute his treacherous beeding. Thou was not of this world, thou notice not it's prodant magic, it's terrible wonder. Consider in earness, my young friends, in thy quest to find they cheress maiden. One, some, or all of thee will most likely,... perish! the gang are shocked and scared and then gets angry at this, except for Eduardo, who get hit by Wilt Eduardo: 'Oh. Oh yeah. ''get angry as well '''Mac: We're not leaving without Frankie! star at each other angrily and then... Hero: Congratulations, you've passed the test! Coco: Cococo? Hero: A test to see thou were brave enough to face the wretched dangers that lay ahead. Now that I certain thou art, we shall vanquish villainy together as an adventure team! Excelsior! to where they came from Mac: But, we just came from that way! hero then turns the other way Hero: Excelsior! stop in the edge of the small cliff at the site of the land The Hero: Adventure team, we are about to enter the fields of apprehension, I must warn thee that we may not survive. Tis not too late to return to thy home. Everyone: NO! Hero: Alright then, Excelsior! the Gang follow the Hero through the fields, they hear chomping noises and they are coming from the Teeth Choppers who like to eat sugar and they scream while running off. Mac: Coco! lays eggs with gumballs on it and the gang throw it at the Teeth Choppers and they got stuck with the gumballs, with The Hero impressed. Hero: Good Job, Adventure Team! But, my arrow sting's has led out to the Perilous Jungle of Evacuation! Mac: Wilt! Show him what to do. ??? - - Mac: Are you okay? Hero: Excelsior? - - - Hero: Mmm, those tryouts were not as difficult as I thought off, but now my friends, is my last chance to turn back, and I suggest I'm just taking it! But what is upon those wooden gates, is far more horrible than the fields of apprehension. More frightful than the Jungle of Evacuation! And more terrifying than the Sea of Incontinence! THE BRIDGE OF UNADULTERATED AGONY!!!! the Hero's Speech, Wilt and Coco were scared and Eduardo hold and squeezes Bloo. Bloo: That? That's the Bridge of Unadulterated Agony?? Please!? Hero: Sir Bloo, NO!!! Bloo: Oh, oh! Whatever should I do, or my head will most certainly exploded once I hit a joy of song of the Bridge of Unadulterated Agony?? My Stars! If I just take one more step, my eyes will most certainly be seared of their sockets, by the bright happy colors! AHHHHH!!! Act 4 Mac: Take us home, Hero! Hero does and steps on the keys correctly then squints but presses the key as it buzzes The Hero: Excelsior! ????? Eduardo: Oh no! The hero! There is to many of them! Wilt: We gotta help him! The Hero: No! Go forth Adventure Team! Save your beloved Frankie! Worry not of me! platform goes down Bloo: We gotta go now, now, now! The Hero: Excelsior! the gang just about to reach the pipe, Mac looks down at The Hero, and his gum shaped like zombie doesn't even had his face on it, which made Mac interested and they jumped into the pipe. - Bloo: Uck! Say it don't spray it. Wilt: You're welcome. I'm sorry but, what are you thanking us for? - - at Foster's, Mr. Herriman is trying to get a new employee for Frankie Foster. Mr. Herriman: MASTER FRANCES, YOU'RE LATE! Frances: Sorry, Mr. Herriman, These dishes are taking longer than I thought of. Herriman checks a glass and think's it's spotless Mr. Herriman: You're Fired! hires an female maid who is making a bed Mr. Herriman: Off by point 7 degrees? You're Fired! he Hires another female maid who is trying to reach a lamp with a lightbulb Mr. Herriman: Too Short? You're Fired! he hires a Mary Poppins like Woman who flew to The Foster's Entrance with her umbrella and her suitcase Mary Poppins like Woman: Just a Teaspoon of Cinnamon...... Mr. Herriman: YOU'RE FIRED! Herriman slams the door and cut back to the gang with Bloo finding some weapons in the Purple Puppy's Cabinets] - Scene: "I'm Everything, I'm Everywhere, I'm Everyone" World: As I were saying. You can't catch me! I'm everything! I'm- Whoa! lifts up the tree, but World escapes on a falling leaf World: I'm everywhere! switches to a spider and Mac charges towards him, and Mac catches, but he misses as World goes to the bushes, and he goes into a cop's body Cop: I'm everyone! and the others gasp Cop: First I'd tried to chase you out. goes down and comes back up with the hero body The Hero: Then I took you to the most dangerous places to scare you out. goes down and comes back up with the puppy body in the hero's hand Purple Puppy: And then I tried to trap you here to keep you from Frankie, but you just wouldn't go away! Gang jumped onto World's bodies of a Cop, Hero & The Purple Puppy. Eduardo gets the Hero Body. Eduardo: Tell us where Frankie, is you big meanie! Huh? Tries to find World on a Cop Body and Coco Tries to shake the Purple Puppy body with her teeth. But World is in a fire body. World: You'll never find her! She's mine! Mine! ALL MINE!! scene fades Act 5 World: You'll never find her! She's mine! Mine! ALL MINE!! - - Bloo: First you stole the cop's face, then you stole the hero's face, then the puppy's, and then you hid in that fruit bowl to steal our faces too. Mac: Bloo, there is no king, cop, hero, or puppy. There's just one face and it takes over different bodies. World: That's right, I'm everything, I'm everywhere, I'm everyone. Mac: No you're not. You're just one guy, and you're the only guy in the world that can be in one place at one time. Now, take us to Frankie. World: You can't make me! - - Bloo: Quick! Before facey comes back! - World: voice-over Do you really have to go? - Bloo: Frankie: Oh I get it. You didn't come here to rescue me because you missed me, you'd missed all the stufff I used to do for you! Mac: What? No, we- Frankie: Well, you can forget it! I'm sick of taking care of everyone and everything without never even receiving a word of thanks, an ounce of help, or a tiny little smidgen of respect! You guys sound just Mr. Herriman. I'm just a servant to you! Well, guess what? In this world, I'm the one who is taken care of! into angry tears And that's how I like it! slams the door behind her Mac: No! Frankie, wait! starts to go after her, but as he opens the door. Someone blocks his way, and it was World, in a sorcerer boby World: Nobody upsets my Princess Frankie! his staff to gas the gang and they fell asleep You never should have come here! Now say goodbye to your Frankie... begins to lose conscious as we go to his point his view as World speaks, his eyes got closed World: FOREVER!! ????? Eduardo: Cries We have to do all that scary stuff again! Bloo: Argh, do we have to?! Mac: The toy chest! It's gone! Coco: Cocococococococo? Mac: What do you mean what do I mean the toy chest is gone? Just look! Maybe it's hidden. look for the toy chest, around every corner and everwhere but they can't find it Wilt: I'm sorry Mac, but it's really gone. Coco: Coco coco coco? Wilt: I don't we can get back. close their eyes sadly Bloo: Well, I'm gonna watch TV. leaves the room, as the others walk sadly Mac: Don't go! Don't go! them in their tracks Maybe there's another way to the world, like through this wardrobe. goes inside the wardrobe Coco: Coco, coco, coco. continue to walk sadly, toward the door Mac: You guys, what about Frankie? Wilt: I'm sorry Mac, but we have to face facts. Frankie doesn't want to come back to Foster's. Guess she doesn't wanna take care of us anymore. walks out of the door, leaving Mac sad and alone the hallway Mr. Herriman: There, I don't know what replacing Ms. Frances is all about, I can easily do her job in my sleep and ???. Now it's on to the rest of the floor. ''-'' Jackie Khones: But you've been mopping for 2 days, I'll never go that long without a sandwich. ''-'' Mr. Herriman: Jackie Khones: There'll be no more moping tell I get my sandwich. Herriman tries to get the mop back, but the passing the mop over and over, until they talk about their problem, as Mr. Herriman start to get angry, as his monocle broke Mr. Herriman: ENOUGH!!!! I'm sick of taking care of everyone and everything without never even receiving a word of thanks, an ounce of help, or a tiny little smidgen of respect. ????? Mr. Herriman: That's Ms. Frances' job. And I'm going to have to demand that she take it back! Now, where is that lazy girl?! Herriman hops away, as Jackie who made a mop into a sandwich and eats it. Jackie Khones: Um. Not bad. Bloo in the TV room Bloo: Aaa, hello old friend. the remote, and tries to turns on the TV but it won't turn on. Dumb clicker won't when it suppose to click! AAAH!! the remote at the TV, but then realizes a sticker is on it A sticker? What the heck? Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo walked into their room sadly. When Coco sits on her nest, she jumped out in shock Coco: Cococo! Cocococococococo! Wilt: You're right, Coco. Someone did turn your nest into plastic. That's strange. Eduardo: Senor Wilt, I need your help, por favor. to go under the cover I was trying to get under the covers so I can cry because we're never going to see Senorita Frankie again? But this stuck. tries to pull the covers but no success Wilt: That's weird. Somebody glued it down. It's okay, Ed, there's extra blankets in the closet if that's okay. Wilt tries to open the closet but he can't Wilt: Uh guys. I'm sorry but, I could be wrong, but somebody took away the closet door and painted one on the wall instead. Coco: Co-cococococo. scene goes to Herriman Mr. Herriman: How dare she disappear for days after I fire her without even telling her?! I don't what it was about that toy chest that made laaly-gaggier than usual. But I'm gonna find out! to Mac Mac: It doesn't make since. Why wouldn't Frankie wanna take care of us anymore? Frankie loves Fosters, she love imaginary friends. Frankie: You didn’t come to rescue me cause you miss me, you miss all the stuff I used to do for you! Mac: But that's not true. Yeah, we like the stuff she did for us. But what we really like, and what we really love is... If Frankie doesn't wanna do chores ever again, that's fine. If she wants to stay in the toy chest and be treated like a princess forever, then fine! But we gotta back if it's only to make her understand, we love her! to the door Guys! Guys! ????? Mr. Herriman: AHA! There's the pesky toy chest. cuts back to Mac, who looks behind and saws a Big Green Eye and was shocked and the eye was from Frankie, who they weren't at Foster's they were shrunken to tiny sides for World's Replica of Foster's. Frankie: I can't believe it, it's looks exactly like Foster's! It's amazing! World: I’m so glad you'd liked it. peeks out of his hiding spot, breathing deeply Everyone: MAC!! Bloo: Someone took away the TV and replaced them with stickers! The horror! Eduardo: Senor Mac, there is something really really wrong with this house. Mac: Ed. You have no idea. the house begins to shake, when Frankie was the one who picked it up Frankie: I can't believe how much it look exactly like Fosters'. You got every last detail. ????? Wilt: Hey, Mac! Mac: What, what? Wilt: Well, something just encored to me. I think Frankie misunderstands- (ducks) Whoa! Why we want to save - h-her. (ducks) She thinks we want her to do- (ducks) Ah! -chores for us. Ah! You know? Wilt: Is that OK, Mac? Mac: Of course it’s okay but we’re gonna be able to tell on Frankie if we don’t run! Frankie: To the nicest person I've ever met. Aw, you're the nicest. I swear you don't have any single mean bone in your body. to the Mac and the others Wilt: Guys, I'm sorry to say this, but really really sorry. But I don't think this rug can hold us much longer! the glued school mate began to remove as they see a spiked Table thinking that they about meet their end Act 6 World: I thought it would remind you of Foster's while you stay here. Frankie: Aw, how thoughtful. You're too good to me. hugs World, as he makes an evil smile at the fake Fosters house, as the gang is screaming when the rug came lose and they fall to Frankie and World Frankie: Oh! I got a perfect spot for it. back inside the fake Foster's, the house turn to its normal rotation, and the gang fall to the ground realizing that they're safe Bloo: We're alive! Mac: Come on! We gotta get to Fra- whoa! come across a ledge Bloo: voice Now what? Frankie and World go inside as World continues to cry. Then, Mac and his friends try to get Frankie's attention and she hears them. Frankie: Did you hear something? sees and gets nervous World: Uh. Nothing but the sweet sound of your voice. Frankie: It sounds like (get hit by an object, being thrown at her) Ow! World: Ghosts. Did I tell this castle is haunted. Come on, let's get out of here! grabs Frankie's hand and pulls her away, then a paper airplane flew by and hit Frankie on the head World: You what I really like? Hide and seek. (But then she sees that Frankie's gone) World: Frankie? Frankie? Frankie? Frankie? Frankie?! Frankie?! Frankie?! FRANKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Frankie: Dude, it's called hide and seek not hide and freak out. hugs Frankie, scared and sad World: I uh... I- I thought you were gone and I gonna have to be alone again! Frankie: But I was behind you this whole time. Why would I just leave without telling you? I mean, who would do that? Your my friend I would never ever leave you alone. Frankie: Ow! What the?! picks up the paper airplane World: No! she finds the shrunken Mac and his friends Frankie: Guys? What happened to you? tell Frankie what happened to them Frankie: He did what?! picks them up and then the world begins to shake, and Frankie turns around and sees World getting angry World: I bet you're gonna take it back now, aren't you? Frankie: Take what back? World: That you'll never gonna leave me alone. You were mad at me because I did something bad. But I didn't, your friends are just trying to take you away from me! Just like them. Frankie: "Them?" Them who? World: They took him away from me and left me here all alone. Frankie: Your kid's parents. World: And now you're gonna leave to! I know it! Frankie: Not I'm not. World: LIAR LIAR, PANTS ON FIRE!! Frankie: I'm not lying. I'd promised not to leave you alone and I won't. the earthquake stops World: Really? You mean you're not mad? Frankie: I'm not mad. Bloo: voice Are you kidding me?! If I shrunk a bunch of people, you kill me! covers the shrunken gang Frankie: I'm not mad. You only did it cause you were scared and confused. Bloo: And crazy! covers the gang again Frankie: I understand. It's okay to be scared. smiles Frankie: But it's not okay to hurt other people. You know that, don't you? nods sadly, and then frowns in dismay Frankie: Go on. World: What? Frankie: Change them back. World: Ugh! Fine. walks toward the hallway and then comes back with a wizard body and then possesses it and then uses his magic to bring Mac and the other back to their normal size World: There! Eduardo: Oops, sorry. Frankie: Now. grunts What do you say? World: dismay I'm sorry I'd shrank you. Frankie: That's more like it. Bloo: What?! If I said it like that you make say it like I meant ta- clovers his mouth, and World switches back to his king body Frankie: Come here. goes to hug her See? I knew it. [Then World goes to Mac and his friends World: I'm really am sorry I'd shrank you. And you know... Crazy stuff I did too. Friends? other get scared at first, and then Mac goes to World and shakes his hand Mac: Friends. they started shaking his hand except for Bloo Wilt: Friends. Eduardo: Amigos Coco: Coco. Bloo: But he's cra- hits his shoulder Ow! Sure friends, whatever. Frankie: off-screen Say it like you mean it! Bloo: See?! to World to shakes his hand Friiiieends. World: I know. Let's play Super and Beany Brothers. to his toy chest Wilt: I'm sorry but Frankie, that was amazing! Eduardo: Si. I thought he was going to explode all over the place or something! digs through this toy chest Mac: Yeah, who knew you could reason with him? Frankie: It's simple, Mac. You just have to figure out what a friend needs. And he just needed some reinsurance. they hear a door opening, and then Mr. Herriman was there behind them Mr. Herriman: Aha! There you are, Ms. Frances! Frankie: Mr. Herri- Mr. Herriman: her from talking Now, where is this toy chest friend? then spots Mr. Herriman hoping towards him Mr. Herriman: You young man, are a very bad, bad, bad boy. Luring a naive young woman to this silly little imaginary world and keeping her from her duties. Tisk, tisk, tisk. Shame on you! Now, I'm taking Ms. Frances and those unsupportive wimper-snappers over here back to their rightful home! And you young man, you are going to stay here in this toy chest, alone! And think long and hard about what you have done! then pushes away Frankie and the others Frankie: Ow, ow, ow! Mr. Herriman. You have no idea, what you just did- Mr. Herriman: I know very well what I'm doing, young lady. was scared and he breaths in, and then the world begins to shake, and the the playroom also begins to melt down World: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ground shaking made the others fall down on the ground World: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!!! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TA DO!! GIVE HER TO ME!! GIVE HER TO ME!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!! FRANKIE IS MINE!!! MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MIIIIIINE!!!!! Mr. Herriman: Good heavens! What's happening!? Bloo: You peeved him off, that's what's happening! castle collapses and the firey rock crumbles up in the air, and then the others ran World: NO! NOOOOO! GIVE HER BACK TO ME!! continue to run as they go across obstacles and they fall across, and they run as the ground shatters, and they continue to run as the world begins to go out of control World: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! SHE HAS TO STAY!! WITHOUT HER MY WORLD IS EMPTY!!! AND I'M NOTHING!!!! Bloo: Good grieve! Are we even getting anywhere?! Mac: I don't know, just keep running! Eduardo: Look!! head toward a tree, and Frankie recognizes it. Frankie: Yes, this is the tree I'd wrote on when I first got here. That means the entrance is- Everyone: Up there! Herriman looks at the tree and then is shocked by what he sees Mr. Herriman: Why- I never! Frankie: Oh yes you have! grabs Mr. Herriman and takes off and cut to Ed who is on the bottom on the the cardboard tree Eduardo: Eye-aye-aye, why do I always have to be on the bottom?! gang are one each others as Mac is on top of Bloo trying the reach the exit Mac: Just a little higher! Frankie: We're gonna make it! We're gonna make it! the ground shakes World: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER! I WON'T LET YOU!! the shaking causes the gang to fall off and the stuff blows away as Mac and the others try to hold on until it's stops Frankie: Is everybody okay? Eduardo: Screams Frankie: Did you hurt yourself? Eduardo: Screams Frankie: Did you break something? Eduardo: Screams Bloo: Is it it your arm? Eduardo: Screams Wilt: Is it your leg? Eduardo: Screams Coco: Cocococo? Eduardo: Screams Mr. Herriman: Oh, for goodness sake! What is it? monster appears behind them and roars Act 7 'Scene: Escaping the toy chest' ????? Bloo: Ha! amateurist! Foulish monster Thou has vanquished my friends! But will thou complete against the most awesome guy in thine house! - - Bloo: Eduardo, no! That thing defeated Wilt and Coco! Aren't you scared? Eduardo: Si, but I must help Frankie leaves Bloo: My hero. - World: MINE! - Mr. Herriman: Oh! This toy is flithy. sees World is behind him, and laughs scared Hello. he runs away screaming, as World chases him Frankie: Mac! Mac! Look! The monster's back! Mac: They're like stairs! Maybe we can reach the exit. Herriman continues to run as Frankies jumps in Frankie: It's me you want! Leave them alone! Mr. Herriman: Ms. Frances! No! Frankie: Trust me! World chases Frankie Mac: His tail! His tail! grab World's tail and holds on as World continues to chase Frankie and tries to grab her Mac: Frankie! What about you? Frankie: Don't worry he won't hurt me. You gotta get back to Foster's. continues to chase Frankie as the others go up The exist and Mac holds on the exit Mac: Frankie! Come on! You're the last one! World has eaten Frankie Mac: NO! Frankie! gets grabbed by Wilt and got him out of the chest 'Scene: Frankie Lets World out' Mr. Herriman: Master Mac! up Mac Where's Ms. Frances!? Mac: SHE'S STILL IN THERE! HE ATE HER! Wilt: I'm sorry but, we have to go back in there and- ????? Frankie: A little help please? Everyone: Frankie! - - Frankie: Guys, you don't understand. I gotta let him out. Eduardo: Are yo loco! Coco: Coco coco co!? Frankie: I'm not brainwashed. Bloo: No you're just really really really dumb! Mac: You saw what he does?! He's gonna pulverize us! He'll pulverize everyone in Foster's! Heck, he might even pulverized the whole world! Frankie: Guys, let go! Just trust me, okay. tries to open it, but they kept on closing it. And then, they stuggle against each other Mr. Herriman: Stop! stoped fighting - - - - Frankie: Well think of it this way: Imagine if you were able to have anything you wanted, except one thing, when that one thing is what you wanted more than anything else. For him, that thing is a friend. That's all he wanted. That's what he was trying to protect. So I brought him here. Here he can have all the friends in the world. I mean come on, isn't friendship what Foster's is all about? Bloo: No! It's all about me! Herriman smacks Bloo with his glove, and then the entire group laughs Ending World: Is finish yet? Is it? Is it? Frankie: Almost. Post-Credits Scene Category:Episode transcripts